


Hot Cocoa

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Please Don't Copy or Repost This Anywhere!





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Copy or Repost This Anywhere!

Kyungsoo looks up at the mug Jongin holds out to him, his cheeks dusting lightly with pink. His hands shake as he grabs the hot much, his teeth chattering from the cold snow outside.

“Thank you, Jongin.” He mutters. Jongin laughs lightly, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo on his bedroom floor.

“Sorry for the cocoa, it’s just from one of those cheap packets from the store.” He ducks his head, a small smile playing on his full lips. A smile that makes Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.

“Aren’t those the best though? Something simple that always brings warmth and comfort?” He blushes darker and shakes his head at himself, he feels silly for what he just said but the smile that Jongin sends him makes it worth it.

“Sorry you practically had to drag me out of the snow, I didn’t realise there was ice before it was too late.” He murmurs. Jongin ruffles his damp bangs and leans back against his bed.

“Don’t apologize, I did, after all, get to see you all shy and flustered in the process.” He says, gazing fondly at the younger boy.

“You were adorable.” He mutters, shyly glancing away. Kyungsoo feels his whole body warm up, an indescribably feeling building up inside. They sit in a comfortable silence, not a sound to be heard, save for quiet sips of their warm drinks and a small clock ticking on Jongin’s nightstand. Kyungsoo sits there, drowning in his thoughts.

Minutes tick by and his heart begins to race, his face turning bright red.Jongin looks towards him ready to say something but stops when he sees Kyungsoo’s face. His brings and very warm hand up and rests it on Kyungsoo’s forehead, making his eyes widen and cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

“You’re so red.” Jongin whispers as he moves his hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek, the boy basking in the warm. He rests his head in the touch, his heart racing as his words seep closer to the surface.

“Do you feel warm? You might have a fever.” Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, just gazes into Jongin’s eyes, drowning in the warm chocolate irises.

“I like you Jongin.” His voice is soft and timid, just over a whisper. His heart is racing a mile a minute, he should be nervous right now, but all he can feel is affection and warmth radiating throughout the room as the two gaze at each other. Jongin’s eyes widen, his lips parting softly and cheeks dusting pink. His thumb twitches on Kyungsoo’s cheek, but he doesn’t pull away. If anything, he subconsciously draws a little closer.

Kyungsoo sets down his mug and lays his hand softly on Jongin’s neck, just under his jawline. He leans forward, their lips a breath away but neither of them makes the last move.

“I like you so much it hurts sometimes. When you look at me and touch me this way, it makes me tired of waiting, tired of pinning.” He whispers, his warm breath fans over Jongin lips, making the taller boy gasp softly. Kyungsoo runs his hand softly through the hair on the back of Jongin’s head, loving how soft it is to his skin.

“Can I stop waiting, Jongin?” He asks, his eyes searching for an answer, an answer Jongin doesn’t answer with words. He licks his lips, moving his other hand to Kyungsoo’s waist, scooting a fraction closer.

His heart pounds loudly, blood rushing through his ears, heating his skin and speeding up his breath. He leans forward, closing the last of the distance between their lips. Their lips touch in an initial, soft peck. Their moist lips mingling in a chaste kiss. He gasps softly when he pulls away. Their eyes meet, unspoken words dance in their pupils before Jongin slides them closed.

He kisses Kyungsoo again, harder this time. Their lips slide together, soft petals of pink weaving together and meeting as one. Jongin’s heart explodes in his chest, the feelings he’s kept locked away bursting through as he deepens the kiss. He pushes Kyungsoo back softly so his back rests firmly against his bed.

He tilts his head, running his tongue over the seam of Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo gasps loudly, his lips parting as Jongin slips between them. His hand rubs small circles on Kyungsoo’s ribs, the other burying itself into the boy’s hair.

Kyungsoo pulls away, peppering small kisses down Jongin’s jaw and neck, his hands balling into the collar of his shirt.

Jongin stops and pulls him into a tight hug, his lips whispering soft I love you’s over and over into his hair. They both sit there, warm and wrapped in each other’s embrace. Tears run down Kyungsoo’s cheeks, staining Jongin’s shirt but neither of them cares. Kyungsoo feels elated, he buries his head deep into the taller’s neck, dropping small, loving kisses over the skin.

Their bubble gets broke when Kyungsoo’s phone rings, the screen flashing Baekhyun. They don’t break away immediately, they linger in each other’s arms, small smiles and warm blushes scattered on their faces.


End file.
